


24:Legacy Season 2.

by councilrocknorthkid



Category: 24 (TV), 24:legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/councilrocknorthkid/pseuds/councilrocknorthkid
Summary: What it says in the title. Eric Carter, some new agents, like Carol Jefferson and the intelligence apparatus team up to stop a Lebanese terrorist. This Lebanese terrorist wants to kill thousands of US citizens. Will the team triumph in the end.





	24:Legacy Season 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter.  
> Anna Diop as Nicole Carter.  
> Jimmy Smits as John Donovan.  
> Teddy Sears as Keith Mullins.  
> Dan Bucatinsky as Andy Shalowitz.  
> Hannah Culwell as Carol Jefferson.  
> Danny Pudi as Kevin Durga.  
> Ivan Herceg as Omar al-Conquin.  
> Sheila Vand as Nilaa Mizrani.  
> Coral Peña as Mariana Stiles.  
> Ashley Thomas as Isaac Carter.
> 
> Kevin Durga is based on my friend since middle school. His name is Kevin Dlima. Wanted to make a character based on him. So it goes in the story u're reading, ok.
> 
> Watch this video me and my friend worked on. If u liked 24, u'll like theme of this video. It is a great video. Please watch and share it on fb, twitter, orkut and other social media sites.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDyZYD-sil0.  
> Enjoy the video and story. Read below.

12:00pm to 1pm.

12:00 pm.

It was a sunny day. Eric Carter and Nicole Carter were eating on the Washington Monument lawn. Tourists were around them eating as well. Recently, Eric became a CTU agent. This was exciting news for the couple. Eric was eating a sandwich with his wife. It was prepacked by her.  As the young couple, they were wondering which steps to take in their life. Seagulls flew over them. This reminded Eric of when he flew an army plane. Now they began to talk.

"Hey.", said Nicole.  "How was work?"  
"It was good. Today I uncovered information on a terrorist in Oman. He lives in Muscat, but he's nothing serious. We contacted the local authroities right away. He's behind bars as we speak.", Eric replied.    
"Listen, it's been eleven months, Nicole since Jadallah, Ibrahim and Asim Naseri died. Thank god, they're dead or America would be worse". 

"Wow, that time span since their deaths", Nicole quipped to him.

"Yeah it was in fact exactly 11 months since their deaths".

"And Andy got through it alive".

"Let's just hope there's no terrorists planning anything today".

12:04 pm.

Omar Al-Conquin is speaking with some radicals. The terrorist leader planned some major events to happen soon. Fellow radicals wear typical Muslim attire and carry guns with them. The bearded terrorist leader says he wants the death of the US by the end of the week. He hopes to cripple the nation with terrorist attacks launched over days.    
"I know why you're here, so just,  just do what you have to do.", says one of his followers there. "Ok", Al-Conquin says as he burns the US flag. "Where will the US fall?", he barks. "Everywhere", reply his devious followers.   
"We killed many US men, their wives and their children", the mastermind shouts.

The followers cheer at those words. 

  
"Come on, let's go. Let's go, let's go. Let's make jihad against the US infidels."

12:08 14,15,16,17.

Commercial break.

12:11 30,31,32,33,34,35.

Eric is back at CTU office with his friends. Gives a fistpump to Andy who does it back. Mariana Stiles comes over. She had a coffee cup in her hands.

"That was great coffee", she remarks to Andy.

"Yeah, my nephew works at Starbuck's so he has the inside scoop on everything there", Andy replied.  
 "Great", she responded to him.   
  

Keith Mullins the came over. "Folks, look at the screen".

It shows a picture of two black guys. Keith mentions "They are Somalian terrorists who hijacked an Israeli freight carrier recently this year. Family name is Sarfan. U guys have to pull hard copies of everything Interpol put together on the Sarfans,  including local county recon. Be advised".

12:13 pm.

John Donovan, president of America is in a chair. Nilaa comes forward.   
"I just handcopied your speech. Uh, please read and tell what you think.", the secretary says.  
"Yeah, my humble servant".  
"You look handsome in that suit", she says.

He gets a phone notification the Arizona Diamondbacks lost a game last night. "Damn, those Diamondbacks for losing that game; I'm pissed. I may be president, but even I can't stop that team from losing".   
Both chuckle at this sentence.  "My meeting today is on Syria. It involves Zein Al-Assad. I met her father when I was starting out as a senator. He was a smart man. He turned himself in to UN authorities after the civil war.  Now his daughter is in charge. She rules the country very sternly. We will meet with her to discuss nuclear proliferation in the Middle East. She doesn't want nuclear weapons. But she has to work with America to prevent any terrorists from developing nuclear weapons. The meeting is behind the doors.".

"Ahem that's intriguing", Nilaa replied.

John asked, "Aren't ur parents from Syria? What do they think of that sexter boyfriend of urs from New York?".

Nilaa then said "I'm actually of Iraqi descent. Our family is still close. Yep. My sister Reem is coming to the gala tonight. She's a hot sibling I have. Ok.".

Deputy counsel of John walks in.

"They're ready for us,", she tells him. "The Turners will donate next quarter to ur campaign. Please accept their donations then". 

But Nilaa sighed. She sadly said that "Rebecca Ingram would have made a great first lady". John looks at her like he's hiding something. Maybe some info on Ingram to keep secret.

The president walks to the stage. He then gives a speech. Says America will remain strong in its fight against terrorism on the continent forever.  Bottom screen shows a tanned hand loading a gun.

12:18 4, 5, 6, 7.

Commercial break.

12:22 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14.

"Oh hey Carol. How's it going?', asked Mullins. Carol Jefferson say fine. Andy went up to her. He said "Remember when you found out what East July was using the encryption key I gave u. I still haven't repaid you yet.".  Keith exclaimed the group had to examine a case. He put some case files in the conference room.

"I enjoyed John Donovan's speech on C-SPAN.", said Andy. "It was very great and I wish Rebecca was alive to see it.".

"Yeah, I miss Rebecca Ingram too. She was great at operating out army ranger unit," Eric said.

Mariana came in. "I may have only graduated from a two-year college, but I cracked the code sent by the older Sarfan brother to the younger. It is worth a read. We have to contact Ethiopian navy to take care of them".

Eric said, "I'm proud John is our president as he got rid of the politically correct rules we had to follow. Now we can catch those Somali people. John is holding a fund-raiser later this week. He invited me to come to it.".

Mariana exclaimed proudly, "I'm thankful my cousin Edgar Stiles taught me his skills. I really miss him".

Director Keith Mullins replied, "I agree as Edgar was great. He was a nice fat man".

Mariana boasted, "Edgar didn't even go to Stanford at all. My cousin knew so many things so well.

12:24 10 11 12 13

A tanned man with a gun appears. The man motions to Omar with it. He says he and Omar have to carry out their next activity. Omar agrees with the man. Says he will carry out an attack on Disney World today. Explains to his subordinate his weapons used. First, he will drive to Orlando and the park. Second he will take over the security towers. Third he will set up his hightech earthquake missile in there. Fourth he will fire the missile at the Disney World castle. Fifth he will ensure the earthquake caused by the missile does damage. Sixth he will leave by helicopter. This is a smart plan. So that's their way of carrying out their radical Mooslim agenda. The two laugh evilly.

12:27 54, 55, 56. 57.

Commercial break.

12:31 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13.

Nicole is now in the hospital she works at. Wearing her typical nurse's uniform. Yes. A sick patient comes in. Several paramedics are rushing him in. The paramedics are great at their job. Now the lead one gives orders. He says to the people info on the sick man. Rundown is this. "Here's the newest patient. He is a aide for Secretary of Defense Sciencis. Came in very sick today for work. Someone at work noticed this and called 911. They took him from the Dept of Defense building less than an hour ago. He has symptoms similar to the bird flu.".  Paramedic leader tells the hospital to work on the man very quickly. Man is lifted from the stretcher and placed onto a waiting room table. Nurses go to work on him. Nicole assures, "We will take great care of u here. Where is the pain starting?". Man says "It's in my collar bone". Nicole says, "I will gladly administer a painkiller to stop the pain.".  This reassures the man. Pain killer is given. Nicole then talks to another nurse about the man when the man's not paying attention. "This is bad news. Man over there works for the Secretary of Defense. If he's infected, who knows why. We should review logs on patients coming from the Department of Defense building.". Other female nurse says, "Yes Miss Carter, we'll do that. I will notify the front desk". Scene ends.

List comes up. It is of places Omar wants to attack in the current week. Various places show up. Omar claims he will try to attack all of these places this week. These places are US ones. Al-Conquin slyly grins.

12:39 02, 03, 04, 05.

Commercial break.

12:42 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21.

One of the CTU lower agents receives a threatening message. It is from a man via text. He says he hacked into the agent's phone. Will make the CTU lower agent listen. Bad criminal will commit a terrorist attack unless Eric Carter comes to a predetermined location. The man has massive gun supply and sends a picture to the man. This is alarming news. Sadly the CTU lower agent is on the bottom floor. Gets up and realizes he will have to run 36 flights of stairs to reach Director Mullins. So he goes to the door.

Keith is now with the team. Examining the Somali terrorist networks which could strike the USA if they want. This is data heavy stuff. Suddenly a heavy built mustached man comes in with an Indian American man.

He introduces the two as "Hi, this is Liaison Max Turner. The man next to me is Kevin Durga, a Washington DC National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency agent. He will be joining ur team for months". This is great news. So handshakes occur between Kevin and Keith Mullins, Eric, Andy and Mariana. But a different thing occurs between Agent Durga and Carol. They kiss each other on the lips. Kevin explains, "I'm her boyfriend currently, guys. I have been dating her for 4 months. Very pleased CTU got me this job since I get to spend more time with my babe here". Carol then agrees. Pulls out her phone from the sleeves of her blouse and offers to give everyone Durga's number. The team exchanges numbers. Keith says it looks like Kevin will be a good employee at CTU. He thanks him and says he'll have a desk setup for him in a few hours.

Back to the terrorists. They, led by Omar Al-Conquin want to travel to Orlando. Are doing so in an armored large vehicle. They are avoiding any major highways to avoid suspicion, says the driver. If they get caught, their whole operation will be compromised by American security. First, they have to drive to Cocoa Beach to get their friend in the op to come. She has some activity on the beach to take care of. Once that's done, she will join the team in their attack on Disney World. Omar Al-Conquin now talks to the jihadists in his vehicle. Says he has a hate relationship with US since 1987. When he was 14 years old, he found out about the Eritrean war of independence that year. The belligerents he hated in that war were many, such as Ethiopia, USA, Israel, Derg, PDRE, Cuba, Soviet Union and North Korea. Was infuriated Christian and atheist nations were trying to control a muslim nation. The western Christians and communist atheists were his enemy in his teenage mind. He eventually went to Afghanistan with his brother to help the Saudi funded Taliban there. He received funding from Saudi bankers to fly there. The Saudi funders were impressed by his Lebanese actions. So they funded him and his brother. Unfortunately, his brother was killed by an American aircraft. This made the vendetta against the USA personal. So his hated continues against the states.

12:51 10, 11, 12, 13.

Commercial break.

12:54 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49.

Hospital is shown. In a car outside the hospital, a man is talking on his cell. The man is tan skinned, so likely Middle Eastern. He is talking to an unknown source. Says hospital has 0 guards outside. Exclaims guy he's talking to can go in and finish the job. Wants him to kill Sciencis's aide. Guy he's talking to says yes, he'll do it. This is good news for the terrorist in the car. Ends conversation on the phone.

Lower CTU aide comes to Mullins area. He shouts and says there's a dire emergency now. Got a text wanting Eric Carter to meet the texter. Shows Eric the text. Meeting place is a building 1 block away from Nationals Park. Lower CTU aide says it seems dire as there's a Nationals game that afternoon in the stadium nearby. Wants to assemble a team to take down the texter from doing damage. Lower CTU aide stands still. Quickly, Mullins puts Eric, Kevin, Thomas Locke, Carol and 4 field agents on a team. Says Carol will be in a van telling information like heat sensors, to the team. While the operation is running, Mullins, Andy and Mariana will be monitoring stuff. Carol kisses Kevin and hopes he comes out safely. Kevin flirts and asks if they still have dinner reservations that Friday. Answer is yes. Eric, Kevin, Thomas Locke, Carol and 4 field agents then head down to a van. This is intense. Eric turns off his cell.

Nicole is at the hospital. Is in a private room. Paces back and forth. She tries to call her husband now. Dials his number. But when it calls, her husband doesn't respond. Moans as she realizes Eric is doing patriotic duty now. Paces back and forth, muttering "This could also affect the nation in a bad way". Very upset face.

4 screens show up. Northwest has Eric and the team heading down. Northeast has Nicole waiting for Eric. Southwest has vehicle driving to DC hospital. Southeast has Omar Al-Conquin and his man in the van.

 


End file.
